


Valentine Frenzy

by Pamphylia



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Flowers, Hugs, Jealousy, M/M, Valentines gift, blushing supervisor and abraham, i’m naming him abraham peters from doom VFG, same for supervisor too, seriously there should be more love for that surprised man in phobos, written for my best man love you no homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamphylia/pseuds/Pamphylia
Summary: The Supervisor has a big ol’ crush on a certain someone.
Relationships: The Supervisor (Doom)/The Man from The BFG Cutscene
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Valentine Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minbar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbar/gifts).



> Note: This is for my best man, minbar, as my great valentines gift. We both ship supervisor and the man from the bfg cutscene since they’re basically not shown a lot in doom. They deserve better yo.

It was always quiet around here, all except for the whirring gears from the carrier deep below. It’s normal for a day like this, getting used to the sounds of the waves were nice as well, the splashing blue waters of the sea and the force of the ship was somewhat scary for the Supervisor but he maintained his composure. He wouldn’t allow a fear of something so little and so obscene to get in his way. But the months went by rather quickly, news of the Slayer defeating the Icon of Sin went around to the general public, including his company and the UAC. And so his employer managed to collaborate with the UAC once more and was stuck with them in the ARC carrier. It was strange since the majority of the employees were manipulated into a ridiculous cult thanks to a certain woman Samuel complained about. It was neutral, no one talked for long nor caused much of a ruckus, and the Supervisor could respect that certain type of workforce. Peace and quiet is good in his book and he wouldn’t have it any other way. However, there was always the person to obliviously grab your attention in the most strangest ways. The Supervisor would not expect it was him, however, but what he did expect was the shy attitude the man showed.

Yes, that man. The unnamed dark skinned man with a good brand of cologne and nice handwriting, he always carried his clipboard around him and occasionally took his notes on a separate sheet of paper. He worked on the portal next to a pretty looking dame whilst the Supervisor worked with his colleague. The Supervisor wasn’t fond of the flirty behavior she gave to him, the obvious hints she said to him teasingly and the shy remarks he gave back… He started to grow jealous of that woman, but at least the flirting died off between them soon after. But the quiet one still does not find her as great as the unnamed man. The only downside to it is those soft smiles that rarely come out, he usually just hides them behind his mouth or his clipboard. The supervisor can only get distracted, but he can’t get distracted.  _ ‘Damn it,’ _ He thought,  _ ‘I promised myself I wouldn’t let myself get hurt again.’ _

His dumb old heart couldn’t resist, now could it? He can’t help it anymore. He walked back and forth outside, during his occasional smoking, taking a few puffs before exhaling the smoke out. It’s strange how he constantly thinks about someone that didn’t even talk to him. He doesn’t want to fall in love, he can’t. He won’t.

But that smile. That stupid, cute, dumb, amazing smile. Supervisor can’t help but smile too. And those soft brown eyes… He didn’t notice the brief little wave from the unnamed man until the supervisor’s face turned extremely red once his gaze was away from him. He’s in love. He’s in love with a man he does not even know. 

He’s  _ really _ in love with him, can’t deny it any longer.

The Supervisor stomped on the floor louder as his cigarette burned through, thinking about the shy and clumsy attitude about that man, how cute his obliviousness was. He carried a bouquet of flowers with him this time after stealing them from his boss, and carefully decorating them in a velvet ribbon and leaving it to the man’s front door of his room. But he can’t find any way to muster up the courage to do so, what if he doesn’t like them? What if the unnamed man decided to just hate him and ignore him for all eternity? Oh god, what if it all goes wrong? The supervisor clutches the bouquet close to his chest, his rising anxiety giving him doses of dread and nervousness. All until he heard his voice. With a soft accent that he would not forget. There he was, looking at him with a confused look and carrying his clipboard in his hands. The Supervisor stood up quickly and hid the bouquet behind him, and let his figure get as straight as a line. Shit, this wasn’t supposed to happen, not today? 

“Are you alright?” The unnamed man asked him, his deep voice shuddering him, the sun glowing his beautiful dark skin and brown eyes. Supervisor could only blush at him, but he managed to keep his face regular. He tried not to smile. He answered quickly, “Yes.” The unnamed man looked at the flowers behind him, he smiled softly at them, “What are the flowers for. Do you have a valentines crush on someone?” he asked. The Supervisor replied instantly, “Yes! I mean- I guess you could say that… Do you have a crush on anyone?”

“I’m just too afraid to confess my feelings to someone I have a crush on, y’know?” He joked, the Supervisor nervously laughed at that statement, saying, “Well, valentine’s day is around the corner, after all.”

“Ha! You’re funny. I don’t believe we’ve met, I’m Abraham. You?” 

“They just call me the Supervisor” He said. Abraham smirked as his answer, “Interesting title,” Abraham says, “Spare a cigarette?” and Supervisor gave him the entire box and lighted it for him. The man gave his thanks to him as he puffed out the first few inhales of it. The cigarette stayed in his mouth, “So, what are the flowers for?” he asked the Supervisor. More nervousness filled his body and he clenched the bouquet which was now at his side, “Uh…” the Supervisor gulped, “Erm…”

“It’s alright, I’m known for keeping good secrets.”

“Uhm… I’m…” He sweated and blushed. Abraham looked at the flustered Supervisor staring into the sea and noticed the constant stuttering from his question. “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, man. I just wanted to know.”

Supervisor looked at him and his beautiful face, “No! N-No. It’s me, I should apologize. To answer your question, I do have a crush on someone,” he breathed nervously, his mouth shuddering, “I’m just nervous…”

“I can relate to that, you’re a tough guy, though.” Abraham replied confidently, his smile returning and patting him on the shoulder. Supervisor blushed at that short contact with him. “Can I at least have a little hint on who your crush is?”

“It, ah, starts with an A and ends with an M.” 

Abraham put a finger under his chin, “Adam?”

“Oh my god…” he pouted, his hand palming his face. 

“Wait… All I can think of is… is it me you have a crush on?” Abraham asked, and the Supervisor nodded shyly. “Oh… oh wow. Supervisor, I didn’t know you had one on me.”

“We’ve never met but I always have a fond feeling for you whenever you come in. I tried to talk to you sooner but my work always catches up for the greater good.”

Abraham blushed a little bit, his soft accent showing off in his sentences, “I’m honestly flattered. But I’ve never dated a man before. Actually, I’ve never even dated anyone, I always felt a bit of a connection with you though. You look cute with those glasses too.”

The Supervisor actually smiled and Abraham smiled back, not even noticing their hands being intertwined together, “So were the flowers for me?” Abe asked, and the Supervisor nodded, adding, “I actually stole them from Hayden’s garden, can you keep that one a secret?”

“Hehe, yeah man. I can stick up to that.” And Abraham gave him a nice, big, tight hug. Supervisor hugged back, their cigarettes ceremonially falling off into the floor, and laughing together with such happiness in their minds and souls.

This was the best day of his life. He’s cherished it ever since.

**Author's Note:**

> Intern: damn! these bitches gay! good for them. good for them.


End file.
